


Oh Creature Of The Night!

by RockyHorrorGleek



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do The Time Warp Again
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyHorrorGleek/pseuds/RockyHorrorGleek
Summary: Janet didn't go and find Rocky, instead, Brad went and was in for a huge surprise. This is based from The Rocky Horror Picture Show:Let's Do The Time Warp Again, the upcoming reboot of TRHPS, so meaning that Frank is a woman and the cast has changed appearances.





	

If only their car hadn't broken down, if only they were among freinds, or sane people! These thoughts flew around Brass head as he looked for his fiancee Janet who has been taken to a room mysteriously by Frank N Furter, their host of the night as it seemed. Brad managed to sneak down to the lab where Frank had created Rocky not an hour ago. He didn't think it could happen but somehow Frank N Furter, a transvestite scientist mad docter, could bring life to a man, a rather handsome man, a white sexy man.. Wait just a God damn minute! Bard should be having those thoughts. He should be focusing on Janet and her body, or her underwear as it clung to her thighs. There was no way Brad was thinking Rocky was handsome. He snapped out of his thoughts and continued to explore Untill he stumbled upon Rocky's birth place. He heard moaning and groaning coming from it. Could it have been that handyman or the maid he met earlier? But no, he saw Rocky Horror, laying down on the bed where he was born not an hour ago.  
"Oh my goodness! Are you hurt?!" he exclaimed as he looked at Rocky's bruised body. Who could have done this to the simple creature who didn't do any thing? He wasn't a professional but he knew how to take care of someone in need. He wrapped Rocky in some left over bandages left by Frank and sat him gently on the floor.  
"Hey you okay?" Brad asked the creature and Rocky only grunted a response,  
"Ye...ss..me Fine!" Rocky barley managed to spit out even though he burster out in song about half an hour ago. Brad carefully looked over Rocky's bruised, hurt, tan, sexy, hot body. Brad couldn't keep it in anymore and out of nowhere, he attacked Rocky's lips with his own. It was a foolish thing to do, kiss someone when he was engaged not even several hours ago. But it felt so right. After all, it's like Frank said, "It's Not A Crime In Giving Yourself Over To Pleasure!" and he listened. He started moving his hand down Rocky's stomach as Rocky continued to hungrily kiss him. It gel so right to do this. He barley remembers it but him and Rocky screwed like there was no tomorrow. Of course he topped and Rocky was sensitive even after already do i g it with Frank once apparently. That night, Brad Truly made Rocky Horror, a man. They even had a second round, Brad has tasted blood, and he wants more

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading of you made it this far! This was my first fan fiction ever! If you have any feedback please let me know if you want more fanfictions like this.


End file.
